


Then and Now

by Maskofsecrets



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maskofsecrets/pseuds/Maskofsecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Sean gave up their son in order to hide him from Sean's father who wants the son for himself, and Sean/Nick dead. They search high and low but cannot find him. Though he's been under their nose the entire time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a repost! Previously titled Lost and Found

Baby I'm Worth It!

 

 

 

It had been seventeen years since Nick and Sean had given up their son in order to save his life from the relentless Verrat. Sean's father is so hell bent on his son's death that he continuously sends them and any hit man or woman in order to end his life. He fails miserably every time because Captain Sean Renard is a tactful man and has many connections with the resistance who support him unconditionally and help him and Nick out every chance they get. 

Nick stood by the window in his and Sean's new home. He sighed and thought about that somewhere out there his son is growing up without him and Sean. His heart aches and tears begin to fall down his face. He looks over at the bedside table and moves to the side of the bed to pick up a picture with him, Sean and their son. He strokes the image and then hugs it tightly to his chest and begins to cry harder. Today is his son's seventeenth birthday. He's soon enveloped in a warm hug and held tightly against a broad muscular chest. A kiss to the side of his head.

"I know Nick, I feel the same pain as you." Sean tells him.

Nicks breath hitches and he turns in Sean's arms and continues to cry. It's-it's not fair Sean! He's out there somewhere and we've had no luck finding him! Where is he?" Nick sobbed against Sean's chest.

For years Sean and Nick have searched high and low for their son but to no avail. No matter what strings they pulled, who they spoke to, going to places to their sons last whereabouts. Still no luck at all.

"I know Nicky, but all we can do is continue to look for him. We won't give up until he's found. In the mean time you need to calm down and take care of yourself. Were expecting another little one soon. I can't have you so stressed out that might make you do something drastic. Shhh love it'll be alright. Believe in me Nick. We'll find him.

Nick nodded against his chest and took some calming breaths, "You're right I can't get this stressed out. I'll do my best." He smiled up at Sean and his tears were wiped away with a smile and a kiss on his lips.

"Come love, let's go to bed now." Sean began pulling Nick towards the bed and under the covers. He pulled Nick into his warm embrace and whispered soothing words as Nick fell asleep. Sean stayed up a bit longer to look at his Nick and rubbed Nicks belly and smiled. Somehow he knew things would work out. All he had to do was wait until he got into the precinct in the morning and see one of his attendants. The man said he may have just found his son. Though the location is unknown, the man swears he's getting closer. With that as his last thought Sean succumbed to much needed slumber.

\----------

Meanwhile unbeknownst to them in a club in Portland's night life where men meet other men and have nightly excursions. In the Gay district there are many clubs that are enjoyable, however there is one club where there are special dancers. Those that can attract a crowd with their beauty and raw sexuality.

The club is dark. Smoke drifts through the air. Murmurs and soft conversations are spoken here and there, restless. The energy is high tonight because tonight is the show that everyone has been waiting for. A rare and exotic boy will perform tonight and he brings in the highest money for the club.

The conversations begin to die out as the lights dim. Everyone begins to get even more restless tired of being teased they holler for the show to start. A figure approaches from the left of the stage and greets the wide audience.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen! Welcome to tonight's performance! I know many of you have been waiting for this night! I understand why. This rare beauty is something I acquired on my travels. Believe me he is worth it!" He smile sat the audience, "Introducing Alexander!" He hollers the dancers name!

Excited shouts and catcalls begins as the lights are turn off. The curtain is light with a back light. Black see through curtains with lace begin to rise up slowly. A soft beat begins to play. They can see the figure in the back sitting down on a bench being rotated around and around. Soon the curtains are lifted up all the way up. A spotlight comes on and shines on the figure illuminating a tight body. No shirt on, but tight leather pants hugging his ass and legs. Leaving little to the imagination as to what lay underneath it all. Muscles are highlighted and a gorgeous six pack abs shine with light glitter on them. The figure gets up off the bench and walks down the stage with a swing in his hip. A hat is on top of this boys head and all you can see is his sharp nose and sexy smirk. He begins to sway his hips side to side to the beat. It begins to pick up and the boy moves his arms over his head and gyrates his hips slowly and thrusting out here and there. He turns around and bends down showing of his taught ass and the back and forth motion has everyone hypnotized. A lot of the customers are drooling and unable to contain there erections. The boy spins around to the front and slowly lifts up the hat. That sexy smirk still in place and he stops the hat just below his eyes.

As the beat picks up its pace he begins to sing the lyrics to the song and suddenly yells out, "Give it to me I'm worth it! Baby I'm worth it!" He throws his hat off to the side and loses himself into the song. Dancing erotically all over the stage. He runs down the center of the stage and comes sliding down to his knees. He stops at the edge and turns around placing his back down and hanging slightly over the edge with his arms touching his chest in a slow sexy manner. Many of the customers begin to stand up and throw money up the stage yelling and whistling at the boy.

Soon the music begins to go soft and the boy turns around and walks towards the back of the stage. He faces the audience and picks up a new hat and places it back over his head and slides it back down to his nose and licks his lips with that smirk right back in place. Then the curtains fall down heavily signaling the end of the show. All the customers get up and yell encore, encore! Though no such thing was going to take place.

\--------

"Damn shit man! You killed it out there!" Said one of the stage guys in the back name Jaq. "That was the hottest thing I've seen in a while mate! Made me all hot and bothered down there" The man rubbed his crotch.

The boy laughed and said in a smooth voice, "Well Jaq if you need help with that my door is always open!" He laughed again winked at him.

"Alexander! My boy you were simply fantastic tonight! The amount you drew in will keep my pockets full for a year!" The manager laughed. " You are the sexiest thing I've come across in years!"

"Thanks manager! I try my to do my best." The boy smiled at him and received a hug from the man." So does this mean I can go out and play tonight since I'm done?"

The man frowned, "I would say no, but considering the huge fight we had last time I'll allow it. Though make sure you call me and tell me where you are every hour or so." The man said with a stern face.

"Aww manager your no fun!"

The man sighed," I just want you to be safe. You know how men are like. They'll try and tear you apart. I just want to know that you're safe. Please will you call me?"

The boy smiled at him and said, "I will call. I promise." He got another hug from the man and kiss of his head.

"Good! Now why don't you go and get changed. Have fun and be careful!" The man yelled over his back as he began to walk away.

"Will do!" The boy sighed and began walking down to his changing room with Jaq beside him talking about all the hot guys out in the audience that he couldn’t wait to meet and have some dirt fun.

"Dude get your horn ball face out of mine! " he laughed.

"Aww come one on Alex! You know I'm hot and you want this huge piece of meat!" He grabbed is big bulge and shook it in Alex's direction.

"Pffft not that cock that's probably covered in std's. Gross!" The boy made a face.

"Oh and you’re mister saint huh? You're an even bigger slut than I am!"

"Hmmm..well what can I say? I just dick so much!"

"Yeah we can all tell!"

They bantered with each other until they reached Alex's dressing room and parted way from there. They boy sat down in his chair and heaved a big sigh, "man these jeans are tight! Christ they're going to be a bitch to take off." He slowly took them off grimacing at how hard it was to remove them. Finally he got them off and threw them on the couch. He walked towards the mirror to inspect his legs and noticed some marks, but he knew they would fade away. He took in the rest of his appearance. Admiring his strong body. He worked hard for this physique and loved to show it off to anybody.

"Man I am getting laid tonight! Maybe even more than once!" He sighed happily.

He looked up at his face and took in his sharp jaw line, his high cheek bones, plump lips and eyes that were two different colors. One was a pale brown while the other was a pale green. His looks resemble that of a certain Grimm and Captain of Portland?


	2. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex enjoys a night out on the town

Night Out

 

Alex set off to begin dressing for his night out on the town. He pulled out a pair or dark jeans with a simple blue fitted shirt that brought out eyes and body. He put on his jean which hugged in all the right places showing of his bubble butt. He went to the bathroom put on his deodorant. He pulled on his blue shirt and wet his hair applying the gel and slicking his short hair back. He looked at his reflection one last time and sprits on his cologne.

"Damn do I look good!" He sighed happily, "Now before I go out I better put on a glamour so people don't recognize me. It's easier this way."

He waved his hands over his face and stopped. He put his hands down and his hair color changed to red and his eyes were a deep brown. A shorter nose and a less sculpted face. Still sexy to look at with a hint of cuteness. Satisfied with his look he left the dressing room and headed out the back door. He wandered out of the alley way and onto the street and looked both ways before deciding to go right. Going in that direction meant he can check out the scene and see if he could get laid quickly. The shows always get him excited and he has a lot of pent up energy to get out. He loves sex so much he's become addicted to it. Every night is always one night stands and nameless faces. He preferred it this way. Get off and leave. No emotional attachment, just good sex.  Alex headed into a bar called Sensuous. Here even straight men can come and enjoy the entertainment without feeling guilty. Most of the guys are either bi or just curious.  The bar is a bit dark and the smell of cigarettes is in the air. He looks around the bar to see if anyone catches his interest and he soon spots someone at the bar drinking away. Perfect he thought and grinned.

"Hey barkeep! A shot of Jack Daniels please." The bartender just nodded and left to go prepare the drink. "Hey there!" Alex said the guy next to him.

"Hey yourself cutie." He said, "What brings a guy like you into a place like this?"

"Well  I'm always looking for a good time. I like places like these because you sure meet a lot of interesting people here." Alex said shyly. "What brings you in here?"

"I come here for the same thing. And am always on the lookout for cuties like you." His eyes raked over Alex's body. And boy did he like what he saw! "So what do you say cutie? Want to head to the back with me?"

"Already? You move quick. Let's just hope you don't finish quick either" He said jokingly. The older man laughed and promised him he won't. The bartender came back with his shot and he downed it right away as he took the man's hand and lead him to the back and upper level of the bar where you can request a room and be discreet.  Alex finished with the man was already moving onto his next target.  He soon left the bar and went for another one to do the same thing. Rinse and repeat.

"Mmmm so good," He moaned, "What an awesome night! So many good guys." He met a lot of straight guys and that made his night. Nothing like meeting a straight guy and letting him have a taste of the so called forbidden side. He laughed outright with that thought. As Alex was walking he was unaware of a person trailing behind him. Watching every move the boy made and he licked lips. The man liked what he saw. He knew he had to have this boy. And after he had his fun he would kill him and send his body to the police station all cut into pieces.

"Yes" he grinned "delicious!" With a final lick to his lips he trailed after the boy and bumped into him excusing himself. Alex said it was alright and he checked out the man. He liked what he saw and they struck up a conversation. It was late into the night and they both agreed to go to the man's house to have a lot of fun. Too easy the man thought and laughed manically in his head. Too easy!


End file.
